Future updates
July updates 2014 - Rose, the Rocket Trooper joins the battlefield. Rose is an extraordinary teenager from Iron Legion who likes rocket, explosion, and teddy bear. She uses rocket launcher from distance and shotgun in close combat. She is a powerful ranged fighter but she may struggle in melee fights. - Steam friend list is available in GunZ 2 now. * Your Steam buddies will now appear on your friend list in game. * You can easily invite your friends into your game now. - Added Daily Mission feature * You will be given 3 random missions every day. * Complete each mission to get rewards. * You can view your daily missions in Achievements menu. - Fixed clan name bug which made it impossible to use the same clan name after deleting. The same clan name can be used 1 week after deleting the clan. - EXP requirement for reaching level 20 has been reduced to half. - 20% Discount Sale Event! Balance Updates: Common changes * Default armor set’s total AP value has been increased from 60 to 85. * You can now use Aerial Dodge when struck by launch attack while you’re in mid-air. * Changes on ZP acquisition: ** Amount of ZP gained from incoming damage is now based on any damage type whereas you only gained ZP from damage on HP previously. (ZP gain from damage on HP -> ZP gain from any damage taken) ** Amount of ZP you get from successful critical hit has been reduced by half. ** Amount of ZP you get from consecutive kills has been reduced. ** Amount of ZP you get from multi-kill has been reduced. ** You now get ZP from at last strike of your combo attack whereas you previously gained ZP every 5th successful hit. (regardless of melee or ranged combo) (ZP gain from every 5th hit -> ZP gain from last hit of a combo attack) ** You no longer gain ZP from launch attack. ** You now gain ZP when assisting a kill. ZP amount from kill assist is half of ZP gain from a Kill. * Character motion length of damage from grenade launcher has been reduced by half. You now can quickly get back to the battle after being hit by grenade explosion. Balance Updates: Class specific changes - Ivan * Duration of invincibility after casting Cyclone kick reduced from 0.5 to 0.2 seconds. * Bonus damage ratio of regular melee combo has been slightly reduced. * Bonus damage ratio of launch attack combo (MLB>MLB>MLB>MRB) has been slightly increased. - Rena * Last attack of Rena’s regular combo now penetrates all type of defense including shield. * Critical chance bonus of Honed Razor has been increased from 10% to 20%. * Bonus damage ratio of melee attack and combo attack has been slightly increased. * Bonus damage ratio of launch attack has been reduced from 1.5 to 1.0. * Cooldown time of Shadow Decoy has been decreased from 6.5 to 5.5 seconds. * Shadow Rush now has 1 second super armor effect when casted. * Aim rate bonus of right clicking when dual pistol is equipped has been increased from 30% to 40% but it does not zoom in any more. - Elena * Enemy detection duration of Intuition has been increased by 1 second. - Max * Max now puts his weapons on his back when wall-running. - Max runs faster when wall-running with flame-thrower or minigun. However, he falls from the wall if he attacks with them. * Enemies hit by dash-jump attack now bounces off the ground instead of being knocked down on the ground. * Increased level of super armor when firing minigun from 1 to 2. Sniper rifle or grenade launcher does not stop him from firing minigun any more. * Duration of Shield Rush’s super armor status has been increased from 0.5 to 1.0 second. - Wayne * Enemies grabbed by Wayne’s whip then attacked by jump grab or Black now takes appropriate damage motion * Aiming radius of One Shot One Kill skill has been increased. Total length of aiming is also reduced from 2 to 1.5 seconds. * Black Snake now has super armor effect for 1 second. * Revolver’s effective range of damage has been increased. * Overall Damage per Second of lever action rifle has been increased but reload time has been slightly increased. * Effective range of damage of all lever action rifle except for Defender 808 series has been reduced. * Ammo clip size of Rapid Shooter series has been reduced from 6 to 5. * Rapid Shooter series’ aiming rate now decreased when shooting continuously. Balance changes (late april/early may) 'Common changes' *The distance that a player can travel in the air by dashing after wall jumping has been decreased. *Resolved the bug in which characters that are knocked up in the air or knocked down on ground not getting 50% reduced damage from flame thrower and grenade launcher. *Player characters can no longer shoot while on boost run status. (Firing ranged weapon will cancel boost run) *Flipping (knocking up) now keeps targets in the air slightly longer than before. *Continuous dashing motion is now smoother and dash-jumping distance has been increased. *Added new character animation/motion for when getting attacked in mid-air. *Player characters now receive super armor status when rising up from the ground and take only 50% damage when attacked while rising up. *Player characters now take 50% reduced damage while in bash motion. *Getting knocked up again in mid-air now won’t get the target as high as before. 'Character balance updates' ''Ivan *Lightning Blade damage is decreased from 70 to 40. *Decreased damage of jump attack by 25%. Ivan can now continue combo attack on targets that are knocked up in the air. *Attack Damage ratio of the final blow of a combo attack has been decreased from 1.8 to 1.5. *Attack Damage ratio of the knock-up attack lead by 3 normal melee attack combo has been decreased from 1.0 to 0.8. *Lucky Bullet now knocks back enemy targets. Elena *Damage of Home Run has been decreased from 75 to 45. *Increased damage of final blow of LMB>LMB>RMB>RMB combo attack. (LMB: left mouse button, RMB: right mouse button) *Reduced reloading time of Marauder series (Marauder reduced to 0.1 / Lightning Marauder to 0.05). *Decreased penetration rate of New Tuber from 18% to 15%. *Elena can now deal combo attack on enemy target that is already in mid-air. *Hammerfall now knocks up enemy targets instead of knocking them back. *Decreased DPS of assault rifles by 5%. Max *Decreased damage of Seismic Smash from 60 to 40. *Reduced radius bonus of Seismic Smash gained by Crowd Control skill by 33%. *Fixed the bug of Shield Shock not damaging enemies when casted right above the targets. Reduced damage of Shield Shock from 140 to 120. Shield Shock can also damage knocked-down enemies now. *Reduced penetration rate of flamethrowers by 10%, except for: Inquisitor - no change Blast Inquisitor – increased penetration rate by 5% *Slightly reduced DPS of Apocalypse series. *Movement speed when holding miniguns has been increased slightly. *Dash attack with shield now knocks back enemy targets instead of knocking them down. *Damage of Shield Charge has been increased from 160 to 180. *Getting attacked with normal attacks while shooting flamethrower or minigun now does not cancel/stop shooting action. Rena'' *Reduced Shadow Rush damage from 80 to 40. *Cloaking after casting Shadow Decoy now grants her invincibility for 0.2 seconds instead of being invincible for the entire cloaking duration. *Added casting time on Shadow Dance skill. *Jump attack damage has been reduced by 15% and Rena can now deal combo attack on enemy target that is already in mid-air. *Shadow Rush now knocks down enemy targets. New content Strider